The Aftermath
by loverly19
Summary: A oneshot. WillOC. Alex's reaction and moving forward after The Black Pearl incident.


**This is meant to be a oneshot. Since the final movie is coming out in 3 days, I decided to write this little thing that I wanted to include before AWE.**

**About my other story, you know, in all honesty, I don't know when I'll be returning with a new chapter. Feeling very uninspired about it. **

**On a happier note, I went to the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End!!** **It was amazing. We didn't get to see the movie (going tomorrow) but meeting 4 new friends, and Johhny and Orlando IN THE FLESH was good enough. **

**Disclaimer: I just own Alex and this made up plot and words. The rest belongs to Snow Patrol and TnT. **

* * *

Silence was the main sound around and in the shack of Tia Dalma. Inside, Elizabeth, Will, Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton, Marty, and Gibbs sat and tried to preserve their energy for the task that was to come. The recently revived Captain Barbossa was standing outside the shack, with Jack the monkey perched on his shoulder, staring off into the distance silently. Tia Dalma had talked to him earlier about the upcoming adventure but now the two stood in silence. Alex, however, sat in complete silence against a wall that supported the shack and after finding out that she would be a co captain with Barbossa, she had agreed to it before walking away and distancing herself from the group.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

She was angry and depressed. Angry at Elizabeth for whatever part she had in Jack's death, Will for not stopping the kiss between the two of them, James for taking the heart with only her knowing, and lastly, angry at her father. Alex felt as if he had abandoned her again and she felt completely alone in the world. Her mother was dead, murdered by the man she would have to captain a ship with and her father had unwillingly sacrificed himself for their safety. Depressed as she was, Alex knew she couldn't just sit and waste away. She had to keep on living and save her father from world's end.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Getting to her feet, Alex dragged herself up from the floor and walked out to where the remainder of the crew were. They all looked up upon her entering and Alex looked away quickly, suddenly feeling sick and bolted to the door, opening it quickly. The cool night air hit her face, blowing her limp hair from her face. Tia and Barbossa looked back to see who had come outside and were shocked when they saw the daughter of Jack and Anna Sparrow run over to the side of the shack and vomit. Tia looked at Barbossa, who turned mutely and walked back into the warm shack.

Turner," he said loudly.

Will and the rest of the crew looked up to Barbossa and Will raised his brows when Barbossa motioned for him to come outside. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the crew, he stood up and walked quickly to where Barbossa was standing. Barbossa greeted him by pulled Will's arm roughly and leading him over to the side of the house where Alex and Tia were, Tia's hand's holding back Alex's hair as she slumped to the ground in defeat. Will stood motionless before he looked to Barbossa, who, for the first time Will had seen, a look of pity in his eyes. Barbossa then turned and walked back across the deck and into the small shack.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

Will stood watching as Tia helped the exhausted girl get to her feet and then slump over the side of the wooden railing. Shaking her head, Tia patted Alex's back before striding back across the deck and stopping in front of Will. Tia took in the young man's concerned face and looked behind her to Alex. Smiling at the girl, Tia turned back to Will and slowly pushed past him, leaving Will alone with Alex, who, in all sense of the world, had no idea he was even standing there. Walking up to Alex quietly, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alex opened her eyes but smiled when she saw it was Will. Leaning back into him, she sighed contently.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

As the two stood there, oblivious to anything, they did not see Liz watching them. She was shocked and confused. She understood Will had been comforting Alex but she didn't know it had turned romantic. Swallowing back a lump of guilt and sadness, she walked back into the shack. Being sure to slam the door so that Alex and Will heard. Sure enough they did, and Alex jumped out of Will's arms.

"Alex. What's wrong," Will said. Alex bit her lip and said, "That was Liz. I know it. And now the situation has become much worse between the three of us."

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Will nodded and leaned up against the railing next to Alex. She leaned her head on his arm and held his hand tightly. "So what does this mean," Will said. Alex swallowed nervously. After everything they had been through and experienced together, she was clueless. Will had Liz and Liz, it seemed, had feelings for her father. Liz was very confused and Alex could see it in her friend. Alex however knew what she had done. She was a pirate and played the game. She had played James to the point of making him think she had feelings for him and she knew she would have to face him one day. She had a feeling it would not end well.

"I don't know what's going to happen today or tomorrow. Or the next day even. I don't know Will. All I am focused on is finding my father and if going to world's end gets him back then I will. It's up to you to choose and you're going to have to."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

Will nodded and looked back towards the shack. "I don't know either Alex. All I know is now I am conflicted about you both. I want you but I know being with Elizabeth is right."

Alex looked down to the wooden ground and down into the swamp water. For some reason she felt like diving in and staying there until there was no air left in her lungs. In her heart, she knew that Will and Liz were meant to be together but her selfish side wanted Will. But it was not up to her. It was up to Will and the choice was his and his alone. Looking up to Will she him looking towards the entrance of the small shack and she turned to see the entire crew including Tia Dalma waiting for the two of them.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Alex walked from Will's side and walked over to her crew that was going to have to lead. Looking out to the ship they were going to be taking, Alex saw the rays of sunlight begin to creep over for daylight was coming. Mustering up her courage, she took her hat from Gibbs' hands and set it on her head, her vivid eyes going hard.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Well what are we waiting for," Alex said. With that, she began her walk to the ship, Tia, Barbossa, Marty, Cotton, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Liz, and Will behind her.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I used this song because I thought it kind of sums up Will and Alex's relationship. **

**BTW, if anyone was wondering about shipping, and who I ship, it is Willabeth. I don't like Sparrabeth but in the 3rd movie, for the sake of my story, I want it to end with Alex and Will and for Liz and Jack to be together but that's right now. I'm not sure who I'll ultimately go with but if it indeed ends up with Alex alone and with her father please respect my decision. **

**Reviews would be great. Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
